Venganza
by Yabuyama
Summary: Y es que Sasuke ya era un vengador desde los seis años.


La familia. Esas personas que siempre están a tu lado en los mejores y peores momentos. Ese lugar donde te puedes refugiar de todos los males y donde confiaran plenamente en ti ante cualquier cosa que hagas.

La familia Uchiha era un poco diferente a esa descripción. Una madre ama de casa, enamorada de su marido y fascinada por sus hijos. Un hermano mayor absorto en su entrenamiento y quehaceres del Clan; un padre ausente donde el prestigio de su familia estaba por encima de ellos; y un niño pequeño donde solo buscaba el reconocimiento por los únicos dos hombres de la casa.

—Cariño, si estas muy cerca de televisión te quedarás bizco. — le avisó su madre mientras recogía la colada en el patio trasero.

Sasuke estaba acostado a tan solo cinco centímetros de aquel aparato viejo que reproducía vídeos de gente haciendo el tonto.

Estaba aburrido, aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Es cierto que tenía un jardín en el cual jugar, o salir de paseo con su madre o incluso él solo, pero no quería eso, quería a su hermano mayor. Siempre intentaba seguirlo o suplicarle que jugará un rato con él, pero cuando intentaba hablar su padre les interrumpía y se lo llevaba a la sala de las reuniones donde nunca le habían dejado entrar.

"_¿Cansado de ser ignorado? ¿Quieres vengarte?_

_¡Tenemos la solución!_

Y los ojos del pequeño inocente se iluminaron al escuchar aquellas frases. Miró con atención el televisor y asintió con la cabeza al dar por entendido lo que aquellas personas le acababan de enseñar. Se levantó de su sitio y fue corriendo a su habitación.

—¿Sasuke? — llamó Mikoto al ver que su hijo ya no se encontraba en donde lo había estado observando. Se fijó en la tele y puso mala cara. ¿Como podían pasar este tipo de programas? Lo peor es que los niños podían copiar lo que hacían. Encontró el mando a distancia y de un botón la apago.

·

·

·

Lo tenía todo. Una cuerda, un candado de juguete y una mascara anbu que le había robado a su hermano. Sonrió con la boca tan ancha que parecía que se le fuera a salir en cualquier momento.

—¡Bienvenidos! — gritó su madre, alertandole de que el plan estaba en marcha.

Desde el piso de arriba, agudizo sus oídos y siguió las pisadas de los dos hombres de la casa. Con sus grandes zancadas y sus profundas pisadas, recorrieron todo el pasillo que les conducía hasta aquella sala donde se pasaban horas discutiendo quien sabe qué. Sonrió. No por nada era uno de los mejores ninjas de su edad.

Se puso la mascara, y con pequeño pasos bajo las escaleras. No quería ser descubierto por su madre, así que se puso cuerpo a tierra y como si fuera una serpiente fue reptando hasta salir del punto de mira. Camino de cuclillas hasta acercarse a la puerta y escuchar como la profunda voz de su padre recriminaba a su hermano mayor. La abrió un poco y vio a su progenitor dándole la espalda y a Itachi delante con la cabeza baja. La habitación era pequeña y sin ventanas, escondida, perfecta para su plan.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le habían descubierto, giro a la dirección contraria, se bajo el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos, con el culo mirando hacía esa rendija, y con toda la fuerza del mundo, apretó sus pequeñas manitas y lo soltó.

Un pedo sonoro. Había estado comiendo hasta la llegada de ellos dos todo tipo de comida que le sentara mal.

Ambos hombres se pusieron alerta tras ese sonido, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera saber de donde provenida, Sasuke ató las manijas de ambas puertas con la cuerda y las fortificó con el candado. No paso mas de cinco segundos cuando ambos hombres empezaron a gritar y a quejarse por el mal olor que había dentro, intentando abrir la puerta.

Tras estos gritos, Mikoto salió al rescate, encontrándose con su hijo menor en la puerta de las reuniones y los gritos provenientes de dentro.

—Sasuke, ¿que has hecho? — se acercó rápidamente al candado y con un poco de fuerza lo rompió.

—Hay que informar... — intento hablar Fugaku mientras respiraba aire puro. —... que nos han intentado intoxicar. — Itachi estaba detrás de él con la cara pálida, empujó un poco a su padre y salió por completo de la habitación, soltando todo el aire que había contenido.

—No hay que alarmarse. — intentó calmar Mikoto a su marido al ver que estaba cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio. — Quizás Sasuke pueda explicar lo que ha pasado. — Todos miraron fijamente a Sasuke, quien aún tenía la mascara anbu colgando de su cabeza.

Su padre alzó una ceja e Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? — preguntó su padre fríamente. El niño bajo la cabeza asintiendo. — ¿De donde has sacado el material? — preguntó aún mucho mas serio, esperando algún nombre al que asesinar al haberle dado a su hijo una herramienta ninja.

—Yo... No he utilizado ninguna. — habló avergonzado.

—¿Entonces? — continuó presionando su padre. Mikoto miraba toda la escena con una gran sonrisa.

—Faltan las galletas que tomo para mi dieta, ¿tiene eso algo que ver? — preguntó Mikoto.

Esas galletas le producían tal daño al estomago de Sasuke, que tan solo con olerlas le provocaba vómitos.

Itachi empezó a reírse estruendosamente, cargando a su hermano de seis años.

—Creo que tenemos un arma mortal en nuestro clan. — habló entre risas el hermano mayor mientras le despeinaba. — Creo que ya he captado tu indirecta. — le dejó en el piso, cogió su pequeña manita y aprovechando que todavía quedaban un par de horas antes de que se hiciera la hora de la cena, se lo llevó de paseo, dejando a un padre extrañado y a su madre con una tierna sonrisa.

—No entiendo nada. — finalizo Fugaku con ese expresión seria en la cara. Se giró para entrar de nuevo a aquella habitación encontrándose con la gran sonrisa de su mujer, y sin que nadie mas lo notara, el también sonrió.

Por que a pesar de todo eran sus hijos. Lo que mas quería en este mundo. Su familia. Por eso no iba a dejar que nada les pasara, aun que tenga que ser un padre ausente y poco cariñoso.


End file.
